Mi música eres tu
by mireee3D2Y
Summary: Luffy es el cantante de un grupo de música muy famoso conocido como Mugiwara Crew. Su objetivo es llegar a ser el rey del rock. Durante su carrera como músico, conoce a una chica entre el público, Boa Hancock, por la cual cae enamorado. Rated T por vocabulario
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1.

La música, su única pasión. Gracias a ella se siente vivo de nuevo.

Él se llama Monkey D. Luffy, y es el cantante de Mugiwara Crew! Junto con sus otros integrantes: Zoro, el guitarrista, Sanji, el bajista, Ussop, el bateria, Chopper, el pianista, Robin como vocal y Franky y Brook como organizadores de las giras. No hay que olbidarse de Nami, su mánager. De hecho, ella juega un papel muy importante en esta historia, ya que fue la antigua novia de Luffy, haciendo que haya una fuerte tensión entre ellos, ya que todo el mundo sabe que aun sienten algo, pero Luffy no lo tiene tan claro.

Su banda de música consiste en música rock punk, con letras significativas y que manifiestan su estado de ánimo y sus experiencias vividas al largo de su vida. Luffy es quien escribe las canciones. Para él, es su forma de expresar como se siente y intentar cambiar un poco el mundo.

Todos los intefrantes del grupo tienen su historia, pero Luffy es el que mas ha sufrido durante su vida. Vivía solamente con su hermano Ace, el qual se fue al ejército de Barbablanca hace dos años. Su abandono le causó mucha tristeza, ya que no sabe nada de él. Tiene un abuelo que también está al ejercito, y un padre, pero este lo abandonó justamente después de su nacimiento. Siempre se ha sentido muy solo, pero nunca ha dejado de sonreir y luchar por lo que quiere, gracias a los amigos que tiene a su lado.

Estaban en su último concierto de la gira antes de las vacaciones, y Luffy estaba preparado para tocar la última canción.

-¿Estáis preparados para otra más?-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

El público estalló en gritos.

-Pues vamos allá. Esta canción se llama Jesus of Suburbia!

**i'm the son of rage and love****  
****the jesus of suburbia****  
****from the bible of "none of the above"****  
****on a steady diet of soda pop and ritalin****  
****no one ever dies for my sins in hell****  
****as far as i can tell****  
****at least the ones i got away with****  
****but there's nothing wrong with me****  
****this is how i'm supposed to be****  
****in the land of make believe****  
****that don't believe in me****  
****get my television fix sitting on my crucifix****  
****the living room in my private womb****  
****while the mom's and brad's are away****  
****to fall in love and fall in debt****  
****to alcohol and cigarettes and mary jane****  
****to keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine******

**at the center of the earth****  
****in the parking lot of the 7-11 where i was taught****  
****the motto was just a lie****  
****it saya "home is where your heart is"****  
****but what a shame****  
****'cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same****  
****we're beating out of time****  
****city of the dead****  
****at the end of another lost highway****  
****signs misleading to nowhere - city of the damned****  
****lost children with dirty faces today****  
****no one really seems to care****  
****i read the graffiti in the bathroom stall****  
****like the holy scriptures in a shopping mall****  
****and so it seemed to confess it didn't say much****  
****but it only confirmed that****  
****the center of the earth is the end of the world****  
****and i could really care less******

**i dont care if you dont.****  
****I dont care if you dont****  
****i dont care if you dont care****  
****everyone is so full of shit!****  
****Born and raised by hypocrites.****  
****Hearts recycled but never saved****  
****from the cradle to the grave****  
****we are the kids of war and peace****  
****from anahem to the middle east****  
****we are the stories and disciples of the jesus of suburbia****  
****land of make believe****  
****and it dont believe in me and i dont care!******

**dearly beloved, are you listening?****  
****I can't remember a word that you were saying****  
****are we demented?****  
****Or am i disturbed?****  
****The space that's in between insane and insecure****  
****oh therapy, can you please fill the void?****  
****Am i retarded?****  
****Or am i just overjoyed?****  
****Nobody's perfect and i stand accused****  
****for lack of a better word and that's my best excuse******

**to live and not to breathe****  
****is to die in tragedy****  
****to run, to run away to find what to believe****  
****and i leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies****  
****i lost my faith to this, this town that don't exist****  
****so i run, i run away****  
****to the light of masochists****  
****and i leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies****  
****and i walked this line a million and one fucking times****  
****but not this time****  
****i don't feel any shame, i won't apologise****  
****when there aint nowhere you can go****  
****running away from pain when you've been victimized****  
****tales from another broken home**

Al terminar la canción, todo el público estaba saltando de la emoción, al igual que todo el grupo. Se despidieron de sus fans pero antes de irse, Luffy vió a una chica entre toda la gente que le llamó mucho la atención.

Al finalizar el concierto, Luffy y su banda hicieron su entrevista con los medios. Allí le preguntaron un monton de preguntas, como si tenía novia, si estaba enamorado de Nami, como estaba con su familia… Luffy ya estaba acontumbrado a estas preguntas y siempre les responía lo que querían oir, pero hoy Luffy no sabía que contestar, porqué solo podia pensar en esa chica.

Contianuará…

Letra de Jesus of Suburbia es de Green Day


	2. IMPORTANTE

Siento decir que esto no es un capitulo nuevo. Es para informar que en mi perfil veréis la opción de votar por la historia que quereis que actualize mas pronto. O s agradecería que lo hicierais. Gracias. ^^

Sorry to say this is not a new chapter. It is to inform that in my profile you will see the option to vote for the story you desire me to update soon. I will appreciate it. Thank you. ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

**Siento mucho la demora, de verdad, pero es que estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, y hago lo que puedo T.T**

**Espero que me entendáis y que os guste este capítulo **

Luego de terminar la gira, el grupo decidió ir de vacaciones de verano en la playa, para poder relajarse y divertirse un poco. Luffy tenía unas ganas terribles de hacer este descanso, de verdad que lo necesitaba, pero eso no quería decir que dejara la música de lado, ya que se llevaba su guitarra para componer canciones en algunos momentos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, todos dejaron sus cosas al hotel dónde se quedarían, con un descuento bastante grande gracias a la insistencia de Nami, y se dirigieron directamente a la playa para divertirse. Al llegar a la playa, Luffy notó como todo él se relajaba con solo ver el mar, el cual le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y serenidad. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Hey Luffy! Vente al agua, está perfecta! –gritó Ussop, que ya estaba dentro del mar junto con Chopper.

-Si, si! Vente!- Continuó Chopper con emoción

-Ya voooy! – dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido se lanzó al agua, mojando a Nami, que se encontraba indecisa sobre entrar o no.

-LUFFY! MALDITA SEA TE VOY A MATAR!

-Shishishishishishishishishi, lo siento Nami!

Luego de estar un buen rato pasándole en grande en el agua, Luffy decidió que era hora de ir a tomar el sol un rato. Salió del agua y se tumbó en la arena.

-Ahhh…. Esto si que es vida…-dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aire que le acariciaba la cara.

De repente, una pelota le dio en plena cara, haciendo que se levantara de golpe, un poco enfadado.

-Maldita sea, quién ha sido?

-Lo siento!-dijo una chica que venía corriendo hacia él.

Luffy, al verla, no puedo evitar poner cara de sorpresa. Era ella, era la chica que había visto en el concierto de la última vez.

-L-lo siento mucho, de verdad…-dijo la chica apurada, con un rubor en la cara al reconocer a quien le había lanzado la pelota.

-N-no pasa nada, tranquila. Soy…-pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

-Sé quien eres, quien no lo sabe?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tan conocido soy?-dijo con una sonrisa- Igualmente, me gustaría presentarme correctamente. Me llamo Monkey -dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Hancock, Boa Hancock.

**Continuará…**


End file.
